<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa by drunkarddelphi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090526">Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkarddelphi/pseuds/drunkarddelphi'>drunkarddelphi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:30:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkarddelphi/pseuds/drunkarddelphi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亲爱的圣诞老人，谢谢你的玩具、画笔和其它有趣的东西。今天是7月25日，很抱歉在这个时候打扰你，但我没有机会过今年的圣诞节了，所以原谅我吧。”一个戴着毛线帽的女孩站在窗前，希望能看到出门散步的圣诞老人，更希望夏天还戴着毛线帽的自己能引起圣诞老人的注意。<br/>“我得了很严重的病，一开始只是头疼，后来慢慢的全身都会疼痛难耐，头发也都掉光了。妈妈说这是病快好了，全身都在努力地斗争。但我明白，这是扩散。我无意中偷听到爸爸妈妈和医生的谈话，我大概活不过这个夏天了。不过圣诞老人你不用担心，我们马上就可以见面一起玩啦。<br/>“今天我是想请你帮我实现最后一个圣诞愿望，虽然我不会再有圣诞节了，但请你看在我平时乖乖的份上，奖励我多一个愿望吧。<br/>“我听说这个世界上有一种生物叫做Silence，只要移开视线，人们就会忘记他们。我知道Silence只在大人们吓唬小孩子的故事中出现，但一定是因为他们存在才会有这样的故事对不对？所以，亲爱的圣诞老人，请在我离开爸爸妈妈之前让我变成Silence吧。这样，即使我离开了，他们也会因为忘记而不觉得悲伤。”<br/>女孩很认真地又说了几遍自己的愿望，希望圣诞老人可以听到。可停了一会儿，女孩没有等到什么可以被认为是圣诞老人的回应的事情发生，有些失望。坐回床上，盘腿对着玩偶小声抱怨圣诞老人的不理会。<br/>咔的一声，她面前的墙上出现了一条裂缝，发出淡淡的白光，像是墙笑得咧开了嘴。裂缝那边隐隐传来“Silence will fall”。女孩从床上爬起来走到墙边，手轻轻摸着裂缝，产生了钻进裂缝的想法。</p><p>呼――<br/>呼――<br/>房间里响起了奇怪的引擎声，还有风撩动了窗帘。女孩好奇地看向声音发出的地方，一个蓝色的警亭出现在那里。正奇怪这个巨大的蓝盒子怎么会出现在这里，蓝盒子的门就打开，一个戴着fez的年轻男人探出自己的上半身。<br/>“Hello, I am the Doctor. Where am I？No,不是这一句。What's your name？”Doctor边说话边走出了蓝盒子，双手不停挥舞，甚至在说完最后一句拍了一下手。<br/>“Jessica。”女孩抬头看着Doctor，对眼前这个突然出现的人充满期待，“你是圣诞老人的助手吗？”<br/>“算是吧，你向圣诞老人许了什么愿？”Doctor说着走到了裂缝前，拿出起子扫描，还小声说着终于找到你了。<br/>“这是圣诞老人送给我的礼物，你不要随便碰它。”Jessica站在Doctor前，伸开双臂护住墙上的裂缝，“我告诉圣诞老人我想在离开前变成Silence。”<br/>“No，Jessica，这不是礼物，这是一条吃人的裂缝，而我要关闭它。”Doctor又看了一眼起子确认这条裂缝和Tardis爆炸有关，“告诉我你为什么要离开？我是Doctor，我可以帮你。”<br/>“你是医生？可医生已经没有办法了，所以我现在在家而不是在医院。”<br/>Doctor用起子扫描了她，发现癌细胞已经扩散到了全身，如果早一点遇见，还有办法。Doctor眼睛里有了悲伤的神色，却依然保持着温柔的笑。Jessica明白Doctor是扫描了自己来检查身体状况，拍了拍Doctor的手臂算是安慰。女孩平静的面孔让Doctor无力感暴增。<br/>“Sorry, so sorry.” Doctor抱了抱她以表安慰。<br/>“没关系，所有的人都会离开这个世界，只不过我离开的有些早。总要有一些医生无能为力的患者才能让医学继续发展呀。”Jessica笑的很甜，“Doctor，现在你可以告诉我这个裂缝是什么吗？圣诞老人把裂缝送给我，可我不明白。”<br/>“OK，简单来说这是一个时空上的裂缝，没有这面墙，这个裂缝还是会存在。裂缝的另一边是零空间，什么都没有。现在，站到我身后，让我把这条裂缝关闭。”<br/>“不要，这是圣诞老人给我的礼物，为什么要关掉它！”Jessica有些生气。<br/>“如果这个裂缝一直存在，它会一点一点吞噬掉你的生活，而你不会有任何察觉。甚至某天醒来你没有了父母也不会惊讶。”Doctor认真地解释，女孩却好像在思考别的什么东西。<br/>“也就是说，如果钻进裂缝，就会消失却不会被发现吗？”<br/>“不是消失，是你从来没有在这个世界存在过。”<br/>“那我的爸爸妈妈就不会悲伤了。”Jessica依旧笑着，转身不再看Doctor，“圣诞老人今天就把裂缝送给我一定是在邀请我和他一起玩吧。”墙上的裂缝渐渐扩大，白色的光芒开始一点一点包围Jessica，“Goodbye, Doctor.”<br/>“NoNoNo！”Doctor看着小女孩走进裂缝却无能为力。或许应该转变一下想法？至少这个裂缝因为小女孩而被填满了。即使是没有多少未来的小孩，头脑的无限潜能也足以填补一条残余裂缝。走回Tardis，Doctor无力地关上门，驾驶着Tardis随意漂流在宇宙中。</p><p>“Love，你去隔壁房间看一下，好像有声音。”女孩的妈妈被Tardis离开的声音吵醒。<br/>“OK.”爸爸揉揉眼睛，起身走向隔壁房间。</p><p>“什么东西一直在响？”<br/>“没什么，可能是因为窗户没关好，风大。儿童房空了那么久，开窗通风挺好的。”<br/>“你觉不觉得好像少了点什么？”<br/>“没有，非要说的话，结婚这么多年我们少个孩子。你什么时候给我生宝宝？”丈夫坏笑着看着妻子。<br/>“睡觉！”<br/>妻子还是觉得有哪里不对，往丈夫身边靠了靠，丈夫搂紧了她。两人很快就睡着了。</p><p>“Doctor，接下来我们去哪？”Amy跳到Doctor身边，满脸期待。门边的Rory好像被什么打了一下差点摔倒，Amy看着Rory的样子笑出了声。Doctor却没多看Rory一眼，他更好奇撞到Rory的小光球给自己的通灵卡片上送了什么信息。拿出卡片，只有一句话。Doctor想起了不久前某个夜晚说想离开之后被人忘记的女孩。<br/>“上面写了什么？”Rory边揉肩膀边问。<br/>“Thank you, Santa.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>